Playplaces and Laughter
by blackdragonflower
Summary: What do Shino, Kiba, and Hinata do on their summer vacation? Well take a look and see! Fast food, laughs, a wierd game of tag, and illegal dog smuggling.


**I do not own any of team 8! Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, and the kikaichu belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The food belongs to McDonalds. The idea belongs to me. thank you.**

**

* * *

**

Team 8 walked into McDonalds, outside the sun was shining brightly and children ran around laughing. Kiba's coat bulged in the front from a certain puppy hidden there. The coat squirmed and emitted a low whining noise. "Akamaru, shush, we're almost there. Don't want us to get caught…" The puppy seized it's quiet whining and stopped squirming. Team 8 walked to the counter everyone cheerful. Kiba leapt up first and about yelled his order, "Chicken nuggets Mighty Kids meal with a soda!" The cashier nodded, Kiba ran off to the play place. Once inside the tunnels Kiba opened his coat and the dog jumped out.Hinata shyly stepped forward and ordered for both her , plus the quiet friend in the high collar. "Hello, may I have an Asian chicken salad, a ©Resees McFlurry, and an apple pie?" The cashier rang up the total and smiled giving up the cups to Hinata. Shino slipped the wallet from his back pocket, flipping it open and placed the money into the eagerly waiting woman's hand.

"Here's your receipt. Thank you, please have a nice day!" Shino nodded and walked to the soda machine where Hinata was making Kiba's suicide. Shino gratefully took his cup from her filling it with ice and cherry coke. He held the door open politely following her in to the enclosed tables surrounding the play place. Hinata smiled looking up at the tangle of plastics.

Kiba started making faces at the two from behind one of many windows. Hinata let out a cheerful laugh. If Shino noticed dog boy he didn't outwardly show it but a smirk was hidden behind the stoic outer appearance. Shino was sitting in a booth when Hinata sat beside him setting Kiba's soda aside. Kissing Shino's cheek Hinata smiled and looked down blushing, "T-thank you for b-buying lunch S-Shino-kun."

"No problem Hinata-chan, you bought last time." Shino's face was lit up a light pink. Kiba pulled his face away from the plastic. He wondered what they were whispering about. Akamaru let out a yip and nuzzled against his leg.

**"Number 28!"** Hinata stood up,

"I'll get it Shino." She walked out and Kiba crawled through the plastic tubes to the neon colored slide.

"Ready Akamaru?" Akamaru barked and jumped onto his master's lap. "Hold on!" Kiba pushed himself down the slide laughing all the way down. He and Akamaru tumbled onto the sticky foam carpet their noses picking up the smell of greasy food. Kiba ran over to the booth and plopped down. Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's lap sniffing at the food. The small canine went to nip out of the salad when Shino snatched it away.

"Kiba keep your dog under control." Hinata was nibbling on her apple pie and pushed Kiba's soda to him.

"I made your suicide Kiba, hope you like it!" Reaching for it Kiba took a sip tasting the mixed flavors. Akamaru took a chicken nugget from Kiba's fingers and gnawed on it.

"Perfect! You made it perfect Hinata-chan! Thank you!" The two both smiled wide. Shino unwrapped his fork and stabbed a piece of chicken while the kikaichu poured from his sleeves. Crawling across the table they came to rest on the salad. They began o nibble at the green leaves. Akamaru whined and rubbed up against Kiba's side in search of more food. "Here Akamaru…" He handed the dog a French fry which was gobbled up eagerly.

While chewing on another chicken nugget Kiba dug frantically through his kids meal. "YEAH!" He held up his prize grinning wide, "I got the car!" Kiba tore open the package laughing and casting a glance to Shino. "Hey Bug Freak…"

"What?" Shino asked a tad annoyed at the name.

"I got the bug!" Hinata covered her mouth giggling while Shino stared Kiba down. The mini VW beetle sat in Kiba's outstretched palm.

"That's not funny…"

"Awww… you're no fun! You have no sense of humor!" Putting the car on the table Kiba nibbled on a fry. "Hinata-chan do you think my joke was funny?" Hinata looked up from her ©McFlurry grinning.

"It was funny Kiba-kun but you shouldn't be so meant to Shino-kun." She patted Kiba's head before feeding Akamaru the last piece of pie. The dog licked Hinata's fingers before stealing another of Kiba's fries. Out of nowhere Kiba burst out laughing and fell from the booth . Akamaru jumped down nuzzling his master's shoulder but Kiba couldn't stop laughing.

"Who doesn't have a sense of humor?" Shino replied chuckling under his breath. If you looked closely you could faintly detect the kikai running up and down Kiba's skin. Hinata giggled and poked Shino in the head.

"Shino stop… let him breathe." Behind the now buttoned collar Shino frowned but obeyed. The bugs crawled back to him burrowing under his skin obeying his command.

"You guys wanna go for a walk in the park?" Hinata suggested dumping her trash. Shino nodded and stood up throwing away his trash and Kiba's. Kiba slowly got up from the floor after catching his breath.

"Hey! Bug Freak! Where's my car?!" Shino threw something which landed with a plop in Kiba's messy brown hair.

"There's your… bug." Kiba grabbed the toy and stuffed it into his pocket then shoved Akamaru back down into his coat.

"Ready?" Hinata asked turning away.

At the park loud laughter was heard. Shino had his arms outstretched in front of him, his eyes were shut tight. "Come on! Give me my sunglasses!" Hinata was sitting up in a tree fiddling with the glasses between her fingertips. Kiba was hidden behind a tree when he stuck out his foot. Shino took another step, his foot caught and he tripped over it. The kikaichu swarmed out catching Shino last minute before setting him back onto his feet. Hinata handed off the glasses giggling to Akamaru who jumped from the tree. Running past Shino Akamaru let out a muffled yip the sunglasses between his teeth. Shino, eyes still closed, chased the dog as the other two smiled and laughed watching their friend in amusement.

When the trio left each other they left not thinking about how much they would miss each other, but how much they looked forward to the next day.


End file.
